Make You Purr
by Silver Miko
Summary: Aoshi is reluctantly dragged by Sano to see exotic dancing, and Aoshi is stunned by a certain short dancer in a catsuit...


Author's Notes: Quick ass little fic thought up while talking to Shin based on a doujinshi pic at Shinobi Love.  
  
44444444444444  
  
Make You Purr  
  
"I'm telling for the last time, Sagara. No."  
  
The tall man dressed in jeans, a plain black tee-shirt, and a black trench coat frowned over at his companion after making that statement.   
  
The spiky-haired brunette snorted as he placed his hands inside his white khaki pants.  
  
"Come on, Shinomori, it's bad enough half the garage thinks you're gay but you're telling me you don't wanna see half naked woman?! Where are your testicles?!"  
  
"Still bigger than yours." Aoshi simply muttered and sighed in annoyance.  
  
It was Friday night and after a long day restoring cars at Hiko Autobody Repair, both Aoshi and Sano were ready to kickstart the weekend...except whereas Aoshi simply wanted to perhaps throw darts or play pool, Sanosuke wanted to ogle scantily clad woman at his favorite club: Exotique.  
  
Aoshi wasn't that desperate that he needed to drool over exotic dancers, and the fact that had no money for stripper tippers wasn't getting him excited. He would have just walked away if it wasn't that he did technically owe Sano for dragging him to a Tea Ceremony he'd have bolted.  
  
He saw the large, blue neon sign and groaned. Himura was lucky, his wife had demanded he stay home. Sometimes Aoshi wondered if Kenshin was just using that as an excuse to avoid Sano's 'boys night out'.  
  
His mind wandered back to the 79 Camaro they had been working on for the past week, and the violet color the owner wanted it painted. It was a beautiful car, and the color was just perfect. He almost envied the owner. Hiko had said it was a special job since he was friends with the car's owner. The engine was in perfect condition. The only thing wrong was the driver's side door lock was hard to turn and the shifter was hard to shift for as well.  
  
But still...it was a dream car.  
  
They arrived at the door where a tall man with black hair stood and grinned at Sanosuke.  
  
"Sano my man! Here to pester Takani?"  
  
"What else, Tsunan, I came for the drinks."  
  
Both laughed and Aoshi fought the urge to roll his eyes. He cought a glimpse of the cheetah fur lined seats and could feel the tackiness attack him like a plague.   
  
"That's 2000 yen each."  
  
Sano dug into his wallet and Aoshi reached into his pocket and handed Tsunan the entrance fee.   
  
They walked in and Sano picked a table close to the stage and Aoshi couldn't help but shudder at the feel of the red vinyl seat upholstry. It was like something out of a bad movie. No wonder Sano liked this place.   
  
Glancing around, Sano's eyes widened and a grin broke out on his face as he whistled.  
  
"Yo! Kitsune-san!!!"  
  
Aoshi watched as a tall woman with long black hair dressed in a tight light brown colored tank top and matching hot pants walked over to them, a pair of fox ears on her head.  
  
"Tori no Atama, brought a friend tonight?" Megumi asked, her maroon gaze passing over Aoshi with the barest of interest.  
  
It was apparent there was some sparks between the fox waitress and Sano.  
  
"Yep, Shinomori here needs to re-discover the female species and besides what's a Friday without your witty banter?" he asked, managing to sound almost smooth.  
  
"Well Shinomori-san, you're in for a good time. Mistress Kitty's performing tonight."  
  
"She is? Holy crap! She's supposed to be one of the most popular dancers."  
  
"Hmm. Too bad I don't want to dance because then Kitty would have competition."  
  
Sanosuke chuckled.  
  
"Kistune-san, if you danced I'd never leave."  
  
Megumi clucked her tongue and lightly slapped Sano with her ordering pad.  
  
"You say that to all the foxy girls I bet. Anyways, what can I get you?"  
  
"Your number."  
  
"Sano..."  
  
"Okay, give me an Asahi Dry and a cup of tea for the brooding popsicle here."  
  
Aoshi merely narrowed his eyes and glanced briefly on stage where a girl dressed as a rabbit was dancing and twirling.   
  
Turning his gaze away he narrowed his eyes at Sano.  
  
"I am not here to watch to attempt to get laid. One cup of tea and I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh come on Aoshi! Mistress Kitty's performing! Seeing her is a rarity!!! Hell, I've never seen her and she's supposed to be really hot! Show some testoterone!"  
  
"This from a man who simpers like a bitch when Detective Saitoh shows up for repairs."  
  
Sanosuke growled at the mention of the police officer.  
  
"He's an asshole, plain and simple."  
  
"Aa."  
  
Megumi returned with their drinks and then went to another table as Sano watched her walking away.  
  
"Watch it Sagara, you're drooling."  
  
Sano leaned back in his chair and gulped at his beer.  
  
"What? She's just something else. I think I'm in love."  
  
"Right."  
  
"No I mean yeah she works here but she's still pretty classy and smart."  
  
Aoshi merely shrugged and took his cup of tea and smelled the smoke.  
  
Taking a sip, he smiled slightly at the pleasant taste.  
  
"What ladies do we have to work on on Monday? Mustang Sally was done yesterday and Eleanor got waxed off today." Sanosuke murmured.  
  
Shoptalk. The boys at the shop nicknamed all the cars after ladies, a trend Hiko had adopted after seeing 'Gone in Sixty Seconds' one too many times.   
  
"Interior dash on Betty the Buick, seats in Granny Am, body work on Toriko Toyota, and more paint work on Cammy."  
  
"Ah, the Camaro. Now that's a lady I'd spent many a night with. I mean whoever owns that loves that baby."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Have you ever tested it out?" Sano asked.  
  
Aoshi nodded, recalling the purr of the engine and feel of shifting as he took it for a test drive. It was official.  
  
He loved that car.  
  
As the loud music came to an end, a small man with brown hair and blue eyes stepped up to the mike with a grin.  
  
"Okay gentlemen, let's give another hand for Usagi!! Now it's time for what you've all been waiting for, Exotique's proudly presents: Mistress Kitty!!!!"  
  
The lights dimmed and Aoshi turned his gaze to the stage as a pulsing beat began and he recognized it as a Namie Amuro song. A blue-toned spotlight fixated on the stage as a long leg slid out from behind the curtain soon followed by a petite figure dressed in a skin tight lavender cat suit.   
  
Aoshi's jaw practically dropped as he saw a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen.  
  
She short, but her body was lithe and her long, glossy black hair shimmered in the blue light as she began swaying her hips and singing along to the song.  
  
Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara................If sorrow is overflowing now  
  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara..............It's alright to lean on me and cry  
  
I get..I get..I get...get the feeling  
  
I get.. I get..I get...get the dreaming....  
  
Aoshi could only watch is awe as Misao slid a hand around the long, gold pole and began twirling and gyrating against it, her agile body flexing in wondrous movement.  
  
'I wish I was that pole. Woah...did I just think that?'  
  
His eyes were still entranced by the Mistress Kitty's movement as she dangled from the pole, arching back as she still sang with the song.  
  
tada kono mama.....stay just like this  
  
Come my way  
  
kono yami no hotori.....this darnkess all around  
  
Come close to me  
  
ima akari tonoshi........now with the light of dusk  
  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
  
tada soba ni iru kara.....so I'm at your side  
  
He watched as she sauntered offstage, spinning around the room and teasing her audience when her eyes locked with his, a very feline smile on her lips as she moved slowly over to him and reached out to carress his face lightly as she still danced to the music.  
  
kizuita anata wa kono sekai de....I realize that you're just the only one  
  
tada hitori dake no taisetsu no hito....who is important to me in this world  
  
I get...I get...I get...get the feeling  
  
I get...I get...I get...get the dreaming  
  
tada kono mama....stay just like this  
  
Come my way  
  
mou hitomi tojite...close your eyes  
  
come close to me  
  
mou nemureba ii...it's alright if you sleep because  
  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you  
  
tada kono ni iru kara...I am right here  
  
so come my way  
  
Sano watched with amusement as Aoshi tensed when Misao seated herself in the tall man's lap as she raked her fingers through his hair.  
  
Calling out  
  
can you hear me?  
  
Yeah  
  
so come my way  
  
I get...I get...I get...get the feeling  
  
I get...I get...I get...get the dreaming  
  
tada kono mama...stay just like this  
  
Come my way   
  
Mou hitomi tojite...close your eyes  
  
Come close to me   
  
Mou nemureba ii...it's alright if you sleep because  
  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you   
  
Tada koko ni iru kara...I am right here   
  
So come my way   
  
Come my way   
  
Come close to me   
  
Come my way   
  
Come close to me  
  
She leaned in close to his face, her lips only a breath-width away from his and all he could do was stare into ocean blue eyes as he couldn't help want to feel those soft lips pressed against his. When he thought their lips would connect her hand came up to lightly push his face back as she giggled and hopped off his lap.  
  
"Hmm..meow! Mistress Kitty knows how to make her audience purr!" she stated with a grin as she hopped back on stage and blew a kiss to everyone before disappearing backstage.  
  
Aoshi was in almost a state of shock.  
  
And yet he still could only think how he wanted to feel those soft lips against his..  
  
"Damn! You are one lucky mother fucker Shinomori! Getting pracitcally a lap dance by Mistress Kitty, it's always the quiet ones."  
  
Aoshi shooked his head and felt his mind clear from the haze the petite woman has induced as he gulped down the rest of his tea quickly.  
  
"I suppose in the end I'm more attractive than you."  
  
Sano rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"That's why you turned into a statue when she sat on you. Geez, you looked like a dear in headlights."   
  
Aoshi frowned and looked up when Megumi walked over to them.  
  
"Shinomori-san, enjoy the performance?" she asked with a sly smile.  
  
Aoshi stood up to his full 6'3" height, towering over Megumi.  
  
"Her name. Tell me her name."  
  
"Mistress Kitty." Megumi replied flippantly.  
  
Aoshi narrowed his gaze at her.  
  
"Megumi-san, please."  
  
Megumi sighed and motioned for Aoshi to bend towards her. Standing up on her tip-toes she whispered into his ear.  
  
Aoshi stood back up to his full height and nodded in appreciation while Sano looked on in annoyance.  
  
"How come he gets a whisper in the ear?" he murmured, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.  
  
Megumi shook her head at him and walked over to him, slamming her ordering pad lightly down as she grabbed the arms of his chair to set it down properly as she leaned over and pressed her lips against his.   
  
After a few breathless moments Megumi took her pad and scribbled on it, and handed the paper to Sano.  
  
"I believe you've been wanting that for a while now. Don't keep me waiting." she murmured and then walked off as Sano looked down at the phone number scribbled onto the paper, a smile spreading on his face.  
  
"Yes! He shoots! He scores!!!"  
  
"He's got lipstick on his face." Aoshi supplied.  
  
Sano blinked and quickly wiped the bright red lipstick off his face, a light blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Hey, but I got a number."  
  
Aoshi shook his head and stood up.  
  
"Well, I drank my tea and I saw the show. Have a nice night, Sagara. I've gone things to do."  
  
"Aoshi, I thought we warned you about chronic masturabation being bad for you." Sano teased.  
  
Aoshi merely lifted up his coaster and threw it, hitting Sano square in the forehead.  
  
"See ya Monday."  
  
"Aa."  
  
2222222222222222222  
  
Misao patted her face dry with the fluffy towel as she looked at her now clean face, devoid of all her make-up. She had changed out of her 'Mistress Kitty' costume and now wore jeans and sleeveless blue shirt. Her hair was still in the braid as she walked back over to her locker in the back room and sat in her chair, sliding her feet into her black boots as she put her costume in her locker and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Good show tonight." Megumi commented as she walked into the back and sat down in the chair next to her to take a break.  
  
"Hmm..that song was a good choice."  
  
"Yep, and I think you stunned the hell out of Sano's friend."  
  
Misao's eyes widened.  
  
"The tall, hot guy?! He's a friend of that rooster?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Misao grinned and did a little dance to herself.  
  
"I think he liked meeeeeee.."  
  
"Misao-chan, half of the men out there probably want to take you home with them, though with your srawny figure I don't know why..."  
  
Misao gasped in mock offense and lightly slapped Megumi on the arm.  
  
"Hmm..if he turns into a regular I may just do this shit more than once a month."   
  
"Still paying off your loans?"  
  
"Always." Misao groaned.  
  
For the past year she had been working weekends at Exotique to pay off her living expesnes until she found another job doing book-keeping at the Aoiya which was now run by her grandfather. Despite that, she still found herself needing to work sometimes back at Exotique.  
  
Besides...how often did anyone ogle her?   
  
She may not have the best body, but she knew how to move thanks to years of kenpo and other martial arts training. She knew how to move to make men drool. Hence she had come up with her catch phrase of 'knowing how to make the audience purr'.  
  
Misao checked her watch, noticing it was almost 12:30 am.  
  
"Okay Fox Bitch, I'm outta here." Misao said waving as she stifled a yawn and made her way to back door, stretching as she checked her cell phone. No calls.  
  
She sighed.  
  
She was starting to wish she had kissed that tall guy. He looked like he wanted her too.  
  
'Ah well, they always come back like a dog with a chew toy.' she mused and opened the door and stepped out into the alley.  
  
And faced a pair of ice blue eyes.  
  
"Evening, Misao." he murmured.  
  
She blinked and looked around.  
  
"You're not like..some stalker or anything and how do you know my name?" she asked, clutching her purse tightly.  
  
"I asked Megumi-san and she told me. And as for stalking, no. I've never set foot into this place before tonight and didn't even want to come here...but now I'm glad I did."  
  
Misao sighed.  
  
"Freakin Fox."  
  
"That's what Sano calls her, a fox."  
  
Misao laughed softly and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"So, did you like my performance?" she asked.  
  
Aoshi smiled softly and moved closer.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Really...I heard you were in a little shock."  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes, mentally damning Megumi and Sano.  
  
"Perhaps. It's not every night a beautiful woman sits in my lap and almost kisses me."  
  
Perfect save!  
  
Misao's mouth opened as she made a small gasping noise and then shut her mouth and smiled.  
  
"Hmm..I hope you weren't too disappointed about the almost kiss. I never kiss my audience."   
  
"Is that so? What a shame." he murmured.  
  
Misao sighed and then clapped a hand over his mouth and pressed her lips against her hand.  
  
"It's sort of a kiss. I have to go now, so I'll see you around." she said, not really wanting to leave the company of the handsome stranger...but she was soooo tired. She had worked at the Aoiya from 8-5 then went home and rehearsed her performance and went to the club at 9 to get ready.  
  
Aoshi merely nodded as he walked with her out of the alley.  
  
"Definitely." he replied and watched as she walked away, a small smile at his lips.  
  
He would definitely keep trying.  
  
The following Monday, Aoshi looked with wonder at the finished Camaro. It was just breath-taking. Like shiny and new.  
  
Hiko grinned as he stepped back next to Aoshi as he, Sano, Aoshi, and Kenshin admired the car.   
  
"Boys, take a good look. This baby is a classic and we'll probably never see anything like it again."  
  
The other three nodded.  
  
Hiko fished the keys out of his pocket with a sigh.  
  
"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiko blinked and turned at the high-pitched squeal.  
  
"And here's Cammy's owner now." Hiko said as a short figure walked into the shop.  
  
Sano and Aoshi blinked and gasped.  
  
"Mistress Kitty!"  
  
"Misao!"  
  
Misao blinked and took off her sunglasses.  
  
"Rooster! Tall guy!!"  
  
Aoshi smiled as he grabbed the keys from Hiko's hand and walked over to Misao.  
  
"So you own my dream car?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yep! The Purple Terror."  
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow as he raised out the keys for her to take.  
  
"Ah! Thank you! I missed my baby so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!!" she said as she skipped over to her car and grinned at him.  
  
"Hiko you freakin lush! I'm impressed! Terror looks all shiny and newwwwwwwwwwwwww.."  
  
Hiko chuckled.  
  
"Did you have a doubt, Makimachi! It's all ready for you to take home so stop getting dings on it. This baby deserves good treatment."  
  
Misao shook her head.  
  
"Sorry pal, this baby was made for my offensive driving."  
  
Misao opened the driver's side door and leaned over as she reached into the glove compartment while the others watched in odd fascination as her butt stuck out in the air.  
  
Grabbing her blue fuzzy dice she put them back on her mirror.  
  
She straightened back up and looked at Aoshi and smirked.  
  
"Hey, wanna go for a ride?" she asked.  
  
Aoshi nodded and grinned.  
  
"I'm taking my lunch break." he said, turning to Hiko.  
  
Hiko shook his head with a smirk.  
  
"See ya in an hour."  
  
Aoshi walked over as Misao unlocked the passenger side door for him and he slid into the plush leather seating, closing his eyes as he savored the feel.   
  
Misao started the car up, letting the engine roar as she adjusted her mirrors.  
  
"By the way, I'm Makimachi Misao. You?"  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
"Nice meeting you Aoshi. Now buckle up!"  
  
He complied and felt himself clutching the dash as she raced out of the garage and onto the street.  
  
Now he understood Hiko's words about Misao's driving. She had no regard for traffic laws.  
  
"So you like my car?" she asked.  
  
Aoshi nodded as he calmed down a bit while Misao revved her engine.  
  
He smiled and 'hmmm'in satisfaction at the feel of the engine.  
  
Misao laughed.  
  
"I knew I could really make you purr."  
  
Aoshi, eyes closed, smirked as he knew that this was going to be the best ride of his life.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Well shit! Something done in one night! GO ME!! THe song Misao is singing is 'Come' by Namie Amuro from Inu Yasha..it's like the 7th ending. I think.  
  
So ANYWHO...hmmmmmm............I know I had something to mention..oh yeah!  
  
The Camaro is this story is REAL! My freaking co-worker owns it and it is SWEEEEEEEEET.   
  
Later! 


End file.
